


We Are Still Kids But We're So In Love

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, just....so fluffy, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Matthew was pretty sure he loved Robby before he even knew what love really was. From the first Knights training camp, when Robby took the ice and - for a moment - nothing else existed in the world. And Robby fit into his life seamlessly - fit in so perfectly in a way that only hockey ever had.
Relationships: Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk
Kudos: 26





	We Are Still Kids But We're So In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran

Matthew was pretty sure he loved Robby before he even knew what love really was. From the first Knights training camp, when Robby took the ice and - for a moment - nothing else existed in the world. And Robby fit into his life seamlessly - fit in so perfectly in a way that only hockey ever had. 

His family knew from the moment he first mentioned Robby that Matthew was gone. That all Robby had to do to get Matthew to do anything was look at the older boy. And it should be embarrassing - how easy Matthew was for Robby - but McDavid was just as bad for Mitch.

Since 2016, Robby had been coming to The Cape with the Tkachuks. But this year felt different. Maybe it was because of the Pandemic and no one knew when hockey would be back. Maybe it was because right after, he was whisking Robby away to FL for a week - with their own hotel room and no family members who enjoyed popping in randomly or telling them to leave the door open when they were in any room together or little brothers snoring on the other bed in the room.

No family members openly - and loudly - taking bets on when Matthew was going to propose. Seriously…. Kevin called to add his input and got put on speaker phone.

“Dad,” Matthew jogged to catch up to Keith, “can I talk to you?”

“What’s up, kid?” Keith replied, grinning as Matthew reached his side and threw an arm around Matthew as they continued down to the beach.

“I...uh… I wanted to tell you that…” Matthew ran a hand through his hair, “I got Robby a ring.”

“Really?” Keith's face lit up as he grinned over at Matthew.

“Yeah,” Matthew replied, unable to keep his own smile from spreading across his face, “I’m planning to propose on mine and Robby’s Thailand trip next year. I would do it sooner but… I also want it to be special and without the risk of him finding out about the bets.”

Keith laughed loudly and said, “I think he knows about the bets already. Your Uncle Kevin was trying to get some intel when he was having Robby sign that picture.”

“I can’t believe he actually had Robby sign it,” Matthew rolled his eyes, “I thought he was joking.”

“You should know better than that.”

“I really should.”

“Matthew!” Taryn yelled from the volleyball net when they reached them, “Me and Robby against you and Brady!”

“Why do you get Robby?!” both Tkachuk boys exclaimed.

Taryn just rolled her eyes in response and Robby laughed and Matthew loved his giggle more than anything.

“Stop eye fucking Robby and get on your side of the court!” Taryn rolled her eyes and threw the ball at Matthew’s head.

“I was not eye fucking Robby,” Matthew grumbled, unable to keep the smile off his face when Robby blushed.

“I mean, you were a little,” Brady replied with a wide grin and Matthew chucked the ball at his head.

+

Naples, FL was nice. Matthew enjoyed it - and he enjoyed bringing Robby with him for a couple days every off-season since his first season with the Flames. It was their tradition. And going in September was actually better than during the Summer. There weren’t as many people so they were able to be a little more carefree.

And Matthew couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Robby. Robby - who was probably the nicest person he had ever met. Robby - whose smile lit up Matthew’s whole world. Robby - who was Matthew’s whole world. Robby - who was so much better than Matthew deserved.

Matthew would do anything for him. He knew that if - god forbid - something happened and he no longer had hockey, he would be okay if he still had Robby. Because somewhere along the way, Robby topped hockey in Matthew’s world. And that should scare him. He remembered calling his dad in a panic because nothing had ever come close to hockey.

But his dad told him to take a breath and then, once Matthew’s breathing returned to normal, told him that it was okay. That, while he was younger than Keith was when he met Chantal, eventually someone was going to top hockey and become the most important thing in his life. 

And as he looked over at Robby - who was looking at his phone with that expression that meant he was giving Dunn shit about something - every emotion hit him like a tidal wave. How much he loved the younger man. How much he never wanted to know life without Robby Thomas in it. How much he could not wait to pop the question and officially call Robby his forever.

“What?” Robby’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Huh?” Matthew asked, tilting his head to the side.

“You have a look on your face.”

“Come on,” Matthew jumped up, energy he didn’t know he had surging through him.

“Matthew, it’s almost midnight,” Robby laughed, “where are we going?”

“The beach,” Matthew grinned, tossing Robby his sandals, “Come on!”

And Robby smiled and stood up, taking Matthew's hand - because he was just as easy for Matthew as Matthew was for him - and let the older man lead the way. 

When they got down to the beach, with only the full moon illuminating the scene, Matthew grinned over at Robby and he saw all the sappy emotions he felt reflected on Robby’s face and he felt his smile grow.

“Dance with me,” Matthew whispered, pulling Robby close as the waves washed over their feet. 

“Matty,” Robby giggled and Matthew lit up at the sound, “there’s no music.”

“We don’t need music,” Matthew replied, wrapping his arms around Robby’s waist and grinning as Robby gave him the exasperated fond look that Matthew considered his ‘Matty Face’ and looped his arms around Matthew’s neck.

“You’re ridiculous,” Robby grinned as Matthew pulled him somehow closer and started swaying them.

“For you,” Matthew replied, kissing Robby’s nose, “Always for you.”

Robby giggled and tucked his face into Matthew’s neck, “I love you, Matty.”

“I love you, too,” Matthew responded, voice somehow finding a new level on fond that Matthew was just going to blame on the moonlit dancing on the beach, “I can’t wait to spend forever with you.”

“You gonna propose, Matty?”

“In Thailand,” Matthew grinned, “be prepared for me to sweep you off your feet.”

“Yeah?” Robby pulled back and smiled widely.

“Only the best for you, babe,” Matthew kissed his forehead, “Height of romance. It’s gonna be so sappy and you’re gonna cry.”

Robby giggled in response and brushed his lips against Matthews and said, “I’m gonna say yes, just so you know.”

“Well, good,” Matthew grinned, “because the ring I got was picked out specifically for you. And… I can’t picture my life without you in it.”

“You’re so soft,” Robby laughed.

“Only for you,” Matthew replied.

Robby blushed and pulled Matthew into a kiss before he could comment on it.

Matthew pressed their foreheads together when they separated and whispered, “I love you.”

Robby grinned and said, “You’ve said that already.”

“And I’ll never get tired of it.”

“I love you, too,” Robby kissed him again, “We should probably head back.”

“Why?”

“Because there’s things we can do in our room that we can’t do on the beach.”

And Matthew laughed but stepped back and laced their fingers together, “Guess we better head back then.”

Robby laughed and rolled his eyes fondly as he let Matthew lead him back to the hotel.

Because Robby loved Matthew and he would follow him anywhere.


End file.
